Draco & Hermione: A Romeo and Juliet story
by sweetlinc
Summary: Love story between Draco & Hermione based on the famous play Romeo & Juliet from Shakespeare. Please review and enjoy! AU
1. A new suitor

**Draco & Hermione: A Romeo & Juliet Story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

This is my 3rd Fanfic. My favorite couple is, of course, Draco and Hermione, so I decided to write a story about them, based on the famous play "Romeo & Juliet" by Shakespeare. I hope you'll like it. Please tell me if there's any mistake. Please REVIEW! Thanks. Lastly, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Small Quote:** _Love comforts like sunshine after rain_. - William Shakespeare -

* * *

If you liked this story, here are the other ones I wrote (they aren't finished):

**- Secret Valentine:** Harry and Draco love the same person but what happens when Dumbledore organizes a game for Valentine's Day and that this person happens to be Hermione? Written in English.

**- Minerva McGonagall : une vie** : Minerva McGonagall's biography. Written in French.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new suitor**

The story I'm about to tell you is the story full of blood, hate, but also full of love. Love is such a mysterious thing. Some people say that it makes you blind, others think that on the contrary, it makes you discover a whole new world. Whatever it might be, here's a story about a love so strong and powerful that it changed the world of wizardry. I'm of course talking about the story of Draco & Hermione.

This story takes place during the Dark Times, when Voldemort was at his most powerful and terrifying state. The number of the Death Eaters, his loyal followers, was increasing enormously. Terror reigned everywhere… With Dumbledore dead, almost all hope was lost…

In a small sinister town in which once lived harmony and peace, was now full of hatred. It was ruled by a Prince called Eric who was well respected by the two noble families (the Grangers and the Malfoys) who lived there.

Members of the Granger family were sophisticated, distinguished, and proud. The duke, Arthur Granger, a pure-blood wizard, was very bright and talented. The duchess, Lillian Granger, a muggle-born witch, was known for her beauty and her generosity. They both loved their daughter Hermione very dearly. Sixteen of age, she had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's smartness. Her honey-colored hair and her brown hazel eyes attracted many suitors. But none of them were good enough for her. She wanted real love, the kind of love that she read in those wonderful books.  
She was also very bossy and maniac about things, but she had a great heart. Her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley (who was secretly in love with Hermione) were always there no matter what happened. Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, was very close to her. Hermione really enjoyed gossiping and shopping with her: she couldn't do that with the boys.

The Malfoys were a pure-blood family. Lucius Malfoy, duke, was arrogant, proud and vain. He, or any of the Malfoys, didn't tolerate muggle-born wizards or muggles. He thought that they were inferior to him. Narcissa Malfoy, duchess, was beautiful and proud of it. She spent most of her time brushing her hair, making-up her face, make herself look good. She was a narcissistic person. Their son, Draco Malfoy, who was about the same age as Hermione, was the portrait of his father: he was as arrogant, proud and vain as him. His looks were well appreciated by the girls: he had a handsome face, with deep dark blue eyes, bright blond shiny hair and a strong body. People who followed him the most were Crabbe and Goyle, but his best friend was Blaise Zabini.

The two families hated each other: the Malfoys hated the Grangers because they were muggle-born wizards, and the Grangers hated the Malfoys for their lack of respect towards them. The city was separated in two. People who tolerated Muggles lived on the East side with the Granger family, and people who didn't lived on the West side with the Malfoy family.

Meanwhile, Voldemort destroyed almost everything. He had not yet reached the town where the Grangers and the Malfoys lived, but he was soon going to be there…

But in the Grangers' manor, people didn't have him on their minds. Everybody was very agitated: the servants were busy cleaning the lounges, the maids were gossiping while making the beds… Hermione was reading peacefully lying on her stomach on her bed, when Ginny opened the door suddenly. Hermione jumped.

- Hey Ginny, next time, be more silent or discreet, she said.

- I'm sorry Hermy, but did you see who our guest is?

- Who?

- Viktor Krum!

- So?

- Do you have any sensibility? Are you blind? He's like… the hottest guy in the whole country!

- You can have him if you want. Anyway, why is he here?

- Hm… I don't know… And I don't care…

Actually, Viktor Krum was here for a very precise purpose…

- Thank you for receiving me in such short notice, my lord, he said.

- You're welcomed! said Arthur cheerfully.

- Actually, I'm here to ask you something that is very close to my heart.

- Go on… After helping me for this business, you can ask me anything.

- I…I'd like to ask you daughter's hand.

The smile on Arthur's lips suddenly disappeared. He loved his daughter more than anything and didn't really want to let her go. He studied Viktor. He was tall, handsome, had a bright smile, thick brown hair, blue eyes and a well-built body (probably because of Quidditch). He looked about twenty-five years old.

- I was born in a rich family, he continued, once I am married, I can pay your debts, and I will make miss Granger happy as she never has been…

- She has to like you first, interrupted Arthur.

- Of course, I understand, Viktor replied.

- You two will meet at the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night, if you wish.

- Thank you. I will be there.

Viktor bowed, and left the room…

Ginny stormed in the Hermione's room again.

- Gin, it's the second time today! said Hermione quite angrily.

- I'm so sorry, but this is your lucky day!

- Why?

- Because… because Viktor Krum wants to marry you!

- Hahaha, very funny Gin…

- I'm NOT joking. One of the maids heard your dad talking to him, and she told the other maids about it! You know how we learn very interesting things from them…

- But that's ridiculous! exclaimed Hermione who was now standing up. I've never even talked to him! And he's like what… 9 years older than me! I can't marry him.

- Well, you will meet him. Tomorrow night, your parents organized you a Masquerade Ball!

-Oh! How fun! said Hermione sarcastically.

- It will be!

- Well, it might have been fun if he wasn't going to be there…

- Come on! Look on the bright side… We're going to be disguised and everything!

Meanwhile, somewhere in the huge garden of the other manor of this town, the Malfoys'manor…

- Hey guys! called Blaise. Guess what?

- What? asked Draco.

- The Grangers are having a p-a-r-t-y, a partey tomorrow night!

- Why are you saying that? Are you invited or something? I'd be VERY surprised if we were.

- No, of course not. But we could invite ourselves, said Blaise with a malicious smile.

- Uh, hello? Are you out of your mind? They would recognize us!

- That's where you're wrong… They're having a Masquerade Ball!

- I don't want to look for trouble…

- Oh, come on! Nobody will recognize us! We'll have some fun!

- Ya, come on! said Crabbe and Goyle.

- Well, I guess if you all want to go, I will too…

- YES! said the other boys.

* * *

So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Too much dialogues, perhaps? Please R-E-V-I-E-W! The next chapter will be out soon… It will talk about the Masquerade Ball! 


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Here's the second chapter of my story… Please review and I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Small Quote**: '_To give friendship to someone who wants love is like giving bread to someone who's thirsty'_ Unknown

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my reviewers:

**The Neighborhood Shakespearian:** I know that Hermione has brown hair. But isn't honey brown? It's more yellow-colored like, but some kinds of honey are brown! Her parents are supposed to be muggles, I know. But for my story, I think it is better is they are wizards-I can make them both muggle-born wizards, but that's the best thing I can do. You'll see why towards the end of the story. Do you think I've forgotten Mercutio and Tybalt? Of course not! They are present in the story… I've already introduced them, but I don't want to say who they are, it'll spoil the rest of the story… Thanks for reviewing anyways!

**kingo'scripts**I'm glad you liked my story! I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Karen**: Why do you avoid Romeo & Juliet stories? I love them! I'm glad that you enjoyed this one.

**manonL** Je suis contente que t'aimes mes histories! Don't be jealous because I haven't put you in my story (the other one), because you will be (it was supposed to be a surprise, but...). Bisous. Je t'adore!

**sorcieres2Salem: **Euh… Ca fait bizarre non de mettre de la pub d'une histoire en Français dans une histoire en Anglais ? Mais promis, je mettrai de la pub pour toi dans « Minerva McGonagall : une vie » !

**marissa : **Well, here's the second chapter ! I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Masquerade Ball**

Harry and Ron were getting ready for the Ball. Harry had a silver mask that covered his whole face. He was wearing a long black shirt, black pants and a long black cape. He also wore black gloves. Ron was dressed in the tones of Gryffindor: his clothes were gold-colored and his bright red cape matched his hair.

- I hate him, Ron said.

- Who? asked Harry.

- He comes out of nowhere and then asks for Hermy's hand. What the hell is he thinking of?

- Oh, Viktor, you mean…

- He's way too old for her, Ron interrupted. And ugly too.

- Don't worry, Ron. Hermy won't fall for him. She's smart enough.

- I hope so!

- Don't worry, I told you. Now, be the most charming guy ever, and she'll fall for you. Let's go!

They arrived in the ball room. It was marvelous. Red seats were lying against the walls. Dark red curtains were decorating the wide and large widows, from which you could see the magnificent garden of the Grangers' manor. Near the windows, a tall woman was singing, accompanied by an orchestra. Lights were shining above them. Only a few people were there, but as the seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours, more and more people arrived. All of them were wearing masks, and most of them were dressed in the Renaissance style. Bright colors such as gold, silver and red, chatters, and music filled the room. People started dancing. Ron and Harry were chatting with Neville and Luna. Apparently, both of them were in a serious relationship…

Someone caught Ron's eye. Hermione had arrived in the ballroom, with Ginny by her side. She was most beautiful than ever. She looked like angel with her long white dress, her white see-through cape, her white pearled mask and her hair loose down to her shoulders. Ginny, however, was dressed as a (cute) devil: she wore a rather sexy short red dress, with a black mask that matched her black boots.

- Your sister's sexy! commented Harry.

- Oh! Shut up! said Ron, very protective of her.

A gold-dressed man walked up to Hermione.

- That's HIM… started Ron.

- Take it easy, said Harry, she had many suitors before, and she rejected them all! Why would she like him?

- Ya, you're right…

- Now just concentrate on having fun, okay? This is supposed to be a partyyy….

Harry departed and went dancing with Ginny. Ron frowned.

At the end of the song, he was about to ask Hermione for a dance, when he saw someone strangely familiar: he (because that someone clearly was a man) was blond-haired and wore dark blue clothes and a mask. Ron just ignored him and danced with Hermione. He felt good. He knew she just saw him as a friend but he wanted more. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her either. If he told her that he loved her, and that she didn't, things wouldn't be the same as before. They would feel weird around each other. Ron wasn't willing to take the risk…

Meanwhile, the dark blue clothed person that Ron noticed earlier watched them closely. He knew who the red-headed boy was, but who was the girl? She was beautiful… His friend interrupted his thoughts:

- What are you doing here all alone? asked Blaise. You should be dancing! This is the hell of a party, and you're not even enjoying it. Let me find a partner for you.

The song ended. Ron regretfully left Hermione and went to get a drink for him and for her.

Blaise snatched Draco's arm, and pulled him to the center of the ballroom. He asked the angel-like lady:

- Please, milady, would you care to dance with him? He's pretty lonely if you know what I mean.

He winked.

- Sure, replied Hermione, nonetheless very surprised.

They started dancing. Their eyes met and they felt that nothing else existed. Hermione was lost into his gaze. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop looking. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Draco blinked. Hermione blushed. She felt quite embarrassed.

- Hm… Who was that? she asked.

- Who? said a clueless Draco, and then, after remembering Blaise: Oh! Never mind him… He's just a friend of mine… He thought I was lonely… He likes everybody to enjoy a party…

- I see… and you are?

- I am Prince Jonathan, replied Draco, who had been prepared for that.

- No, seriously… I didn't mean your costume! Theyboth laughed. No, really, who are you? You can't be a Prince, since we never receive any royalty. I would be aware of that if the Queen of England came here!

- Well… said Malfoy, hesitating, I'll tell you at the end of the ball.

- Why not now?

- Because… uh… well, it is a masquerade ball after all. Why are we all masked if we knew who is who? It wouldn't fun anymore! But I'll tell you if you tell me who you are…

- You don't know who I am? asked Hermione, quite shocked.

- What's so surprising about that? No, I don't know, but I enjoy your company very much…

She smiled.

- Well, if you must know, I am…

They suddenly broke apart: the music had just ended. They still wanted to talk to each other, but Ron who had been watching them very closely and jealously, took Hermione and they started a new dance. Malfoy sighed, and went in the gardens, enjoying the fresh air. But his mind kept thinking back of that angel. He had to find who she was. He went back in the ballroom. He found Blaise flirting with five (!) women, and asked him:

- Hey, you now the chick you got me to dance with?

- Ya, was she nice?

- I guess… Look, that's not the point… Who is she?

- You DON'T know who she is? I thought you'd guess, or that she'd tell you!

- Well, she was going to tell me but the song ended, and Weasley took her away.

- Why are you so interested in her anyway? Do you like her?

- Well… Look, would you just tell me who she is?

- Ya… okay… but I need details later, okay?

- Okay, agreed Draco.

- I still can't believe you didn't recognize her… She's Hermione Granger!

_What? Hermione Granger? _He thought. _The girl that I hate the most? (well, the girl that my family hates the most anyways) How? What? _

Just as he was going to get a drink, he heard someone screaming:

- THERE ARE MALFOYS IN THE ROOM!

Before he knew, he was out of the ballroom, at home…

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was dancing with Hermione.

- What's the rush, Ron? she asked.

- What do you mean?

- You practically pulled me away from him! she said, referring to Draco.

- Do you even know who he is?

- I don't, but…

- Well, if you knew, it would answer your question.

-Why don't you tell me then?

- Well, he's… Draco Malfoy, said Ron, just to trick Hermione.

Then, he realized that what he said was true. _That's why he was looking so familiar, _Ron thought. _He's Malfoy._

As Hermione gasped, he went to the orchestra and snatched the microphone from the singer's hand.

- THERE ARE MALFOYS IN THE ROOM! he screamed. _Oh, they are going to pay…_

People were shocked. Malfoys? At their Masquerade Ball? How could they?

Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy & Zabini had sneaked out so quickly that nobody noticed them. It was only after they left that a few people noticed that some people were missing. The girls were quite disappointed: they thought they had met a charming man ( Zabini)! But he and his friends were gone…

* * *

- I told you it was a bad idea! exclaimed Draco. We're lucky that they didn't catch us!

- We're too smart for them, anyway… They would never catch us… said Blaise.

- You know that serious consequences will come out of this!

- Hey! Chill, said Crabbe.

- Ya, he's right, agreed Goyle, what happened to your sense of adventure AND FUN?

- Don't worry, said Zabini, never mind, let's sleep! I'm tired. Goodnight!

He left. Draco was furious. He couldn't sleep. He went in the gardens, thinking about the angel that he saw that night…

* * *

So? What do you think? I hope you liked it! Next chapter out soon… If I have at least 15 reviews, lol… Just, please review! 


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love you all! LOL… Anyways, here's chapter 3! Hope you'll like it! And again, please review!

* * *

**Small Quote**: '_Love triumphs upon everything' _Leonardo Da Vinci

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my reviewers:

**hockey-girl90: **Hey! I'm glad you reviewed and that you like my story! I hope this chapter won't disappoint you!

**Anime Master: **Hey! I guess we have the same tastes then… But I won't tell you if they're going to die, because it is pretty obvious since it's a Romeo & Juliet story… I hope I made the answer clear to you! But it'll end quite happily… You'll see why… I can't spoil the story now! Anyway, keep reviewin'… ;-D

**Ainesh: **Well… here's the update… Hope you'll like it and thanks for reviewing…

**Karen: **Thanks a lot for reviewing again! I took your advice, I put AU in my summary. Since you're my most faithful reviewer (lol, but still it's true!) I promise I'll give Mercutio a ridiculous long death speech! ;-D  
Why don't you register on fanfiction? It's free, and you can write more reviews and publish your own stories! Anyway, you do whatever you want… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 3: An unexpected visit**

Much later that night, Hermione was on her balcony, thinking back at the events. She still couldn't believe her ears (and her eyes)! A Malfoy! That stupid little prick that always insult her family and friends? The one that Ron and Harry always talk about after a fight with him? How? What? Confused thoughts flooded through her head. He had touched her? How dared he? She thought that since she wasn't exactly a pure-blood, he would never ever touch or talk to her… But then again he did… But he didn't know who I was… Oooohh, that's why, she realized. If he knew who she was, Hermione doubted that he would have any contact with her. Whydid he come to the Masquerade Ball? To have fun? She didn't see him dance with anyone but her! But then… his friend… Of course! His friend was there…

A small noise interrupted her thoughts. Something or someone was moving behind the bushes in the garden…

- What are YOU doing HERE? she asked surprised, angry, but she couldn't help but smile a little.

- Shhh! You'll wake everybody! replied Draco (!).

- How dare you say that to me! You're not even allowed to be here! Go back from where you came from!

- Well… he said shyly and hesitatively, if you insist… Okay.

He turned around and walked a few steps, then…

- WAIT!

He stopped. She didn't know why she had asked him to stop. She felt stupid… He turned around…

- Why did you come here? she asked.

- Well, um… hesitated Malfoy, and replied after clearing his throat, uneasy, I… I came here to… to see you…

He blushed.

- Never mind… I'll just go… he said.

He did something unexpected. He climbed onto the wall and reached the balcony where Hermione was standing. She didn't move: she was very surprised. But nevertheless, she reached his hand to help him. Finally, they were standing, facing each other, holding both hands. They were staring at each other's eyes again…

Hermione interrupted the silence:

- You shouldn't…

He leaned in to kiss her. Hermione's mind was racing and, at the same time, her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

_OMG! He wants to kiss me! What should I do? Let him kiss me? I would looove that!_

_**Hm… You shouldn't…**_

_Why not? And who are you anyway?_

_**Um… hello? I'm your conscience! You used me a lot more than one time, if you remember! And…uh… He could play with your feelings.**_

_He'd never do that!_

_**How do you know? You barely even know him… I mean it's the second that you've seen him in your whole life!**_

_But this is the chance of my life! What if I refuse and that he doesn't want to kiss me anymore?_

_**Then,he isn't worth it! God, you talk like you were in a relationship already!**_

_Alright, fine, I give up you evil conscience…_

_**You'll thank me afterwards, I'm sure…**_

This little "battle" in Hermione's mind has last less than half a second. She put the top of her soft fingers on his lips to stop him… He looked confused and embarrassed…

- I'm sorry, she said.

- Don't worry, I understand…

- It's just... we don't know each other, you know?

- Of course, he paused before saying, then… tell me about you.

Her surprised eyes met his.

_I told you he'd never play with my feelings! He's so nice, so gentle and handsome! I've never met such a gentleman!_

_**Oh, shut up… You're never too sure…**_

Hermione started talking to Draco. She told him about her life, how she had been adopted when her true muggle parents died, about her friends… And Draco was listening to every word she said.

- There's one thing I don't understand, she said. Why do you hate us?

- Uh… I guess… Well, my family doesn't really tolerate mudbloods like you, and he quickly added after seeing her angry face, I didn't mean to offend you! It's just the truth! We don't tolerate have-pure blood wizards, or their friends either.

- But why?

- We think you're inferior to us…

- But that doesn't mean that you can't show us respect! Her voice was rising.

- You know, after thinking of it, I don't really know why…

- But then, if you don't know, why do you always get into a fight with Harry and Ron? What have they done to you in the first place?

- Well… he thought a moment, I guess… nothing… but….

- Then, you shouldn't insult them! she exclaimed, almost screaming, or hurt them for that matter! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO RON WHEN…

- What would you do if all your life you were taught the way I was? he asked, furious, If I ever even talked to one of you mudbloods, I'd betray my family! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!

Hermione didn't know what to say… Tears had formed into her eyes…

* * *

Suddenly, someone knocked on Hermione's bedroom door…

- Hey Hermione! said Ginny, who's talking to you? I could hear you from my bedroom! You woke me up!

- Um… I'm just watching TV!

- God, then why do you put the volume so loud? Are you deaf? Or do you even care that SOME people actually do sleep? Anyway, now that I'm awake, LET ME IN!

- Draco, she whispered, quick, here's some floo powder. Go!

- Will I see you again? he asked.

- Just GO!

He took some floo powder, walked into the chimney, and said:

- I'll be missing you… MALFOY'S MANOR!

Just as Ginny entered Hermione's room, he disappeared…

* * *

Hey! So? Did you like this chapter? I'm sorry : it is quite short, I know. And maybe some of you didn't like the part when Hermione and Draco were arguing, but I thought that if they get along too easily, it would be quite awkward for such different personalities… Please R-E-V-I-E-W! 


	4. Telling Ginny

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Well, as usual, a BIG thanks to all my reviewers… Have you seen the 4th movie of Harry Potter? I have! I think it is the best HP movie made so far… Of course, I was disappointed, because they missed a lot of parts, like S.P.E.W., but I thought it was quite well done compared to the others… I thought it was more humoristic! Voldemort was not bad… But I thought his eyes would be more like his snake's or red… Anyway… What do you think about the movie?

About this chapter, I'm sorry to say that nothing is really happening in it, but I promise that next one will be good!

* * *

**Small Quote**: _'If you have love,  
you don't need to have anything else.  
If you don't have it,  
it doesn't matter much what else you do have.'_

Sir James M. Barry

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my reviewers: 

**manonL: **Coucou Manon! Bon bah, voici la suite, comme tu le voulais! Enjoy ! Je t'adore...

**Anime Master: **I'm glad you reviewed again and that you still enjoy my story! Me too, I love it when they argue… It's funny and cute! Lol… Anyway, here's chapter 4, and if it isn't long enough, let me know! Lol… Enjoy!

**duckdude: **I know they don't have TVs in the wizardry world, but after all, Hermione's a muggle-born witch, so she could have asked her parents a TV in her room… Anyway, here's chapter 4, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**mimi: **lol… Thanks for reviewin'! Je suis contente que t'aimes mon histoire! Voici la suite!

**Sadista: **I thought of Draco wearing dark green/silver clothes for the ball, but then it would make it a bit obvious that he supported Slytherin, and people would have gotten suspicious at the ball. Anyway… He still looks hot! lol. Enjoy this chapter…

**Allie: **I'm glad that you liked my story! But I'm going to tell you, it is NOT going Ron/Hermione story… Unless I change my mind, but I really doubt it! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Telling Ginny**

Ginny entered into Hermione's room. It was huge. Red and gold filled the room. Gryffindor colours, obviously, since Hermione was a Gryffindor through and through. But Ginny did not attarded herself on how the room looked like since she had been there before and since she was angry:

- Who was that? Hermy? asked Ginny.

- Who? When? What? said Hermione, pretending that nobody came there.

- Come on… I know you're lying!

- Am not…

- You're such a bad liar Hermione Granger! Now SPILL!

- It was nobody! I swe…

- DON'T you say that word! said Ginny out loud. You should thank me for not making that mistake… Now, tell! You liar!

- It was nobody!

- Ahah… ya right… I'm your best friend! Why WON'T you tell me? She was shouting. I SAW SOMEONE DISAPPEARING IN THE FIRE, YOU KNOW! I'M NOT BLIND NOR STU…

- Okay, Ginny… CALM DOWN! You'll wake up everybody!

Ginny took a big breath to calm herself down…

- So? I'm right, am I not?

- Ya… I guess…

- Haha! I knew it! So who was it?

- I'm not denying the fact that someone was here, but I won't tell you.

- Why? Is it that so secret that you can't even tell your best friend?

- Well… You would be shocked…

- Try me!

- Promise that you won't tell anybody.

- I promise!

- You won't break your promise?

- Of course I won't! Did I break any promise before?

- Well, that one time, when Cedric…

- Okay, okay, but that wasn't so important…

- WASN'T IMPORTANT? I was SO HUMILIATED!

- Fine… whatever… Anyway, I promise that I won't tell anybody…

- Okay… This is a major secret you know.

- I know! Now SPILL!

Hermione took a big breath before saying:

- Well, it was….

Harry and Ron opened the door violently:

- What are the shouts for? asked Harry.

WhenGinny saw Harry, she looked down, trying to avoid his gaze and was flushing…

Hermione noticed that, but she didn't say anything about it:

- What are you doing here? she asked, I thought I've only invited Ginny over and NOT you!

Harry glanced at Ginny, looking quite embarrassed.

- Hm… Harry cleared his throat… Well, Ginny and I… hm… we got a bit drunk and… hm… well…

- WHAT! exclaimed Hermione. You guys actually did…

- YOU LITTLE BASTARD! cried Ron. YOU SCREWED UP MY SISTER! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!

- Ron… started Harry.

- DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME!

- Hey! interrupted Ginny, it's not only his fault! It's mine too!

- Mind you own business, Ron replied. Let your big brother deal with him!

Ginny was getting more and more frustrated…

- HEY! I'M NOT TWO ANYMORE!

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying desperately to calm everybody down… Since everybody was still shouting, she drew out her wand and whispered:

- Silencio!

Everybody stopped talking. Or rather, they kept opening their mouth as if they were saying something but not sound came out.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione with furious looks.

They looked at each other and nodded. They approached Hermione.

- Before you do whatever thing to harm me, she said, know that you will be punished for it since I'm the duke's daughter and I silenced you because you were just making too much noise!

**Knock, knock, knock…**

- Quick! Hide! said Hermione.

By a flick of wand, she turned off all the lights in her room and jumped on her bed. Her father entered her room. She was pretending to be asleep while Harry, Ron and Ginny were hiding in her bathroom.

The duke thought:

- I'm hearing voices now… This is bad… I'm getting old, or someone's trying to curse me!

He left, after gently closing the door. Hermione signed in relief. She turned the lights on again, went into the bathroom, and lifted the Silence Charm.

- It's VERY annoying to be unable to produce any sound, you know… started Ginny.

- STOP changing the conversation, said Ron firmly but not too loudly, I'm not through with him yet!

He pointed his finger at Harry.

- Come on, it was an accident! defended Harry.

- Did you at least use some protection?

- Of course we did! said Ginny, eager to get finish this conversation.

But Hermione could see in her eyes that what she said wasn't totally true…

- And Ron, Hermione said, what are YOU doing here?

Ginny mouthed a thank you while Ron was replying:

- I was looking for Harry, of course!

- Right… obvious…

- Well, you should go… It's very late, and I'm getting tired… Hermione faked a yawn.

- Ya, you're right we should go, said Harry still feeling uneasy towards Ron and Ginny.

They left. When the door closed, Hermione and Ginny started talking at the same time, and it sounded something like that: whosliptwitharry?

They didn't hear anything so they said at the same time:

- What?

They both laughed.

- So… started Hermione, you slept with him?

- Well, actually… I don't really know… Things got kind of out of hand…

- What do you mean by "I don't really know"?

- Well, we did get very drunk so I can't remember a single thing. Apart from dancing in the ballroom and drinking… And then waking up naked by Harry's side who was also naked…

- Oh god! And you didn't use protection?

- I told you… I DON'T know! And about your mystery man/woman that used the floo powder?

- Why do you have to have such a good memory and it comes to these things?

- Well, because it is interesting! And I bet it is a man…

- How do you know?

- Ha! Got ya!

Hermione frowned.

- So… who is the lucky guy?

- Why would he be lucky?

- Uh… Duh! I mean a guy, in your room, that late! You were probably planning to do something very naughty… Ginny smirked.

- Eww! Stop it! Who do you think I am! You know I take relationships very seriously…

- Well, you might wanna have fun from time to time…

- Let's sleep!

- Okay, okay, I'll stop… Just please tell me who it was?

- You won't tell anyone, promise?

- Promise!

Hermione took a big breath:

- It was… Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was so shocked and surprised that no sound came out from her mouth. She just stared at Hermione, with her mouth wide open.

- You do look funny when you make this face…

- Shut up. Do you realize what you're doing? He's a MALFOY! I mean, ya, of course, I don't blame you for being attracted to him because he's sooo hot, and…

- I never said that I was attracted to him! protested Hermione.

- Oh but you are!

- You have no proof! You don't even what happened! I didn't even let him kiss me!

- So he's interested in you… she smirked. What? You didn't let him kiss you? Don't you have any feelings or hormones in your body?

- Hey! I told you I want a serious relationship.

- But this IS serious! He barely risked his life to come here. I mean imagine that Harry and Ron have caught him. They would have hexed him right away!

_Stupid conscience, _Hermione thought. _I told you he'd never do any harm to me!_

_**Whatever…**_

- Anyway, continued Ginny, tell me exactly what happened.

Hermione told her everything.

* * *

The light-blond-haired woman was giggling as Hermione told Ginny what happened. She was on the other side of the door, in the corridor, and had listened to everything they said because she heard them when they were shouting and got interested in their conversation. Her feather was gliding on the paper, taking notes. When Harry and Ron came, she transformed herself into a spider, so that they wouldn't recognize her. She would have gotten in, but the door was thick and she didn't have enough time to reach it. She could still hear what they said... 

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy… This was surprising. And very interesting… She'd make the front page twice this month with the other article that she wrote about…

When Hermione's and Ginny's conversation was over, she estimated that it was time to leave… She turned back into her normal form of being, when suddenly, all the lights went out… She turned around and in her eyes the terror started and spread all over her face… She saw a dark figure that she thought and hoped she would never meet again… She tried to run but realized that she couldn't move… He met her eyes, and she knew it would be the end… The last thing she saw was a green flash of light…

Rita Skeeter was lying on the floor, dead.

* * *

So what do you think? Who do you think killed Rita Skeeter? It is quite obvious to me who did it, but then again, I'm the author… Lol. Anyway, please R-E-V-I-E-W! 


	5. The Burial

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, even if there weren't a lot of reviews this time! Anyways, keep reviewing! It really makes me happy! And when I don't feel like writing, when I re-read them, it makes me write! Thanks!

About this chapter, just pretend that nobody knows that Rita Skeeter's an animagi.

* * *

**Small Quote**:_ Hating is easy, but love takes courage… _Unknown

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my reviewers:

**manonL: **Hehe ! Bon je peux te dire que t'as raison! Bien deviné… J'espère quand meme que tu vas continuer à lire mon histoire, lol ! Bisous, je t'adore as always!

**Anime Master: **Hey! thanks for reviewing again! Well, you'll see in this chapter if anyone finds out about Draco and Hermione's "relationship" on Draco's side. And about Ginny? Well, you'll find out in the next chapters! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even if it is my least favorite one to my opinion… Enjoy anyway!

**Secret Murderer: **I'm glad that you like my story! Well here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Burial**

A terrified cry sounded in the whole castle. The duke and the duchess raced down the stairs, with the horrible feeling that something might have happened to their beloved daughter. They arrived on the second floor, only to find Ginny on her knees crying out loud, Hermione whose terror showed on her entire face and the lifeless body of the infamous Rita Skeeter. The duchess screamed and fainted. A few seconds later, servants and guests filled the room screaming, fainting, and crying this unfortunate event. It would have been quite humorous if it wouldn't imply the fact that somebody was found dead. Clearly, she had been killed by the Unforgivable curse. And it was neatly done. No marks, no clue whatsoever.

Obviously, people thought that the murderer was a Malfoy, or a friend of theirs… After all, it wasn't the first time that it happened. And apparently, Malfoy and some of their friends were present in the Masquerade Ball. More evidence. But why kill Rita Skeeter? She wasn't really appreciated by anybody except the Daily Prophet, but… There have been endless battles between the Grangers and the Malfoys in the past, and many people had been killed. Since then, they had tried to maintain peace, despise their hatred to each other. And it had worked… until now. It would make a scandal. But Rita Skeeter wouldn't be the one who would report it this time…

Hermione, even if she was shocked and horrified by this whole outrageous murder, was still able to think quite clearly. She had a brilliant mind that will make her one of the most brilliant witches in the world. He mind was racing, trying to find an answer to all this… Something was wrong, apart from the murder… Something was definitely missing… But what?

Meanwhile, the duke took control of the situation. He sent an owl to the ministry of Magic, and ordered that the Rita's Skeeter lifeless body had to be transported to the Daily Prophet, since nobody knew who and where her relatives were. He had also called a wizard specialized in these kind of cases (meaning murders…) to check if the murderer had left any mark on Rita Skeeter's body. The duchess was awake, and Ginny had stopped crying, but was still sobbing a little bit. People got over it quite quickly (meaning it took two hours for the duke to react, since then people cared less about what had happened), and most of them where somewhere in the castle gossiping, whispering, talking about what had happened, while playing chess or enjoying the scent and the flowers in the gardens. Ron and Harry were Hermione's room, comforting Ginny. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore:

- Guys! I need some fresh air! I need to put everything out of my mind! Who wants to come shopping with me? she asked.

- How can you think of shopping at a time like this? Are you insensitive? asked Harry, worried about Ginny.

She didn't reply. Instead tears started to flow on her cheeks. She left the room and headed for the gardens, Ron pursuing her.

- Stop! Where are you going?

She ran. He chased her and took her into his arms. Hermione resisted at first, but then rested in his arms. He was caressing her. Her tears stopped falling.

- Thanks, Ron. You're really a good friend, you know.

She smiled. Ron, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed by what she had said. Suddenly, she raised her head up, a glimpse of a revelation shining in her brown eyes.

- What is it? asked Ron.

- I have to check on something… I need to go…

She tooktwo steps backwards and apparated. Ron cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Malfoy's manor, Draco was thinking of Hermione. He thought about how they got mad to each other… Blaise entered into his room interrupting his thoughts…

- Hey what's up? asked Blaise.

- Nothing…

- Then where were you last night?

- Ugh… you don't wanna know…

- Hooked up with some chick?

- Ya, I guess…

Blaise was doubtful, because he knew Draco well, and he saw that he was somewhat different than before. But he didn't pursue the subject.

- Did you hear what happened at the Mudlblood's inn? asked Blaise.

- What? said Draco, feigning disinterest.

- They found a body in front of the Duchess's daughter's door. Rita Skeeter's. I wonder why she had been killed…

- WHAT? A BODY?

- Yep… They'll probably think that we're the culprits again… Anyway… Since your family has like a "good" image, you're invited to the burial of Rita Skeeter!

- Invited? What do you mean, **invited**? Nobody's ever been invited to a burial!

- Well, you know what I mean, right? We have been informed of Rita Skeeter's death, and of her burial, place, time and date… a.k.a. we are invited! Anyway… It's tomorrow… Will you come?

- Why? I don't even care about that woman!

- Um… What if I told you that the Grangers will be there too?

- And what makes you think that I care about them?

- Nothing… I'm just saying, man.

* * *

Hermione was in the library, looking for pictures of Rita Skeeter. She looked at them one by one, and after the 10th picture, a feeling of triumph filled her head: she had found what was missing. Her gear. Her stuff. Hermione had never seen Rita Skeeter without her feather writing on a parchment. If she had indeed been listening to her conversation with Ginny last night, she would have recorded it somewhere… _OMG… _she thought, _if somebody stole her stuff, they might take it to the press and… _she couldn't even imagine the consequences that would make. _Maybe that somebody wanted to be as famous as Rita Skeeter by stealing her stuff and then publish it under another name… But go as far as killing? That doesn't make any sense! Why would somebody go as far as destroying someone else's life for stealing some stupid information? Or maybe it wasn't some stupid information… Maybe… Maybe it was some secret that Rita Skeeter wanted to publish but then got killed for it! That would also explain why her stuff wasn't there… _

_But then I could be wrong… It could have been anybody… _

* * *

- We are gathered here today to remember the joyfulness, the vivacity of this lovely woman, Rita Skeeter…

- Okay, this is weird… lovely? How was she lovely? whispered Ron to Harry.

- Shh! said Hermione.

- She was indeed a really nice person who…

- Nice person? continued Ron…

- Shut up! whispered Hermione.. Respect people who actually are in deep hurt…

- Like who? Can you show me anyone in this church that is really sad?

She looked around… And figured that Ron was right. This was just a superficial ceremony… But then why do it? Everybody was dressed in black. Except a Chinese family who wore white clothes. Hermione wasn't surprised at this, since she knew that for Chinese people, white was the color for death.

All the Daily Prophet crew was there… It seemed that Rita Skeeter had no relatives. Of course, the Grangers were there… She looked behind her, and gasped in surprise… The Malfoys! She met Draco's gaze… but broke the contact and asked in a whisper:

- What are they doing here!

- Who? asked Harry.

- Malfoys!

- WHAT? asked Ron and Harry at the same time out loud.

Everyone looked at them with surprise. Then, the ceremony continued as if it were never interrupted.

They hadn't noticed that the Malfoys were present at the burial too. I mean, they actually got informed? And they came? That is so un-Malfoyish! But then again, they have to keep a certain image, and since the Daily Prophet crew was here, they'd take advantage of the opportunity of being in the papers… Pfff!

After the ceremony, everybody went down in the enormous cemetery… It was huge and somewhat beautiful… As if peace reigned over that place... A few people threw flowers and made some speeches…

Ron and Harry were murmuring about how stupid and untrue what people said about Rita Skeeter, when Ron said:

- Where the hell is Hermione?

* * *

- Listen… I'd like to apologize for last night, started Draco.

- Don't worry, it is I that should apologize…

- Please don't talk to me like I was a stranger… You don't talk like that to your friends do you?

- What do you mean? And, hum… you ARE a stranger to me…

- Well, um, 'it is I that should apologize'… how formal is that!

They laughed… Someone was observing them. He or she had been following them when Hermione secretly left everybody and when she went to see Malfoy who was hidden behind trees. Nobody saw them since, like I said before, the cemetery was huge.

He or she watched them talking, laughing… He or she gasped in disgust and shock when Malfoy kissed Granger…

* * *

So? What do you think? Who do you think followed Draco and Hermione? More in the next chapter! Please REVIEW! 


	6. I Love You

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, but I've been really busy, and I went to Cambodia for a week (which was great! Everybody should go to Cambodia to at least see Angkor Wat). So anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I won't be updating that much, because I'm very busy right now, but I promise that I'll finish the story no matter what. Anyway, please review, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Small Quote**:_ The truth lies in your heart… _by Me!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my fabulous reviewers:

**manonL: **Bon, voila. j'ai updater! J'ai ete tres busy, alors, j'ai pas eu le temps... Bon j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous... Je t'adore!

**Anime Master: **Thx for reviewing again! I hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Secret Murderer: **Well, uh… You'll see in this chapter that you were right! Lol. Enjoy! And thx for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Love You**

Hermione was staring dreamingly at the door, while her friends were still talking about the burial:

- Did you see how Malfoy's father was boasting that he was one of Skeeter's best friends?

- Ya… totally… said Ginny without enthusiasm. She wasn't really following the conversation… It was boring her to death.

- How come you're not talking as much as usual? asked Ron. What happened to you girls today? You look like you were in someplace else! And Hermione where were you when they buried Skeeter?

Hermione realized after a few seconds that he was talking to her…

- Huh? What? What did you say?

- See! said Ron to Harry.

- Ya, he's right…

- About what? asked Hermione totally lost.

- You're not following the conversation!

- Well, that's because it is BORING! replied Ginny. Can we change the conversation? It's been hours that we talked about this!

- WE? Only Harry and I have been talking! You were just nodding and sometimes saying a few words, and Hermione kept staring at the door the whole time!

- Ron… said Harry. Don't get so pissed off. Anyway, Hermy and Gin, where were you? We didn't see you when Skeeter was actually buried…

They looked at each other, surprise in their eyes. But Gin replied quickly:

- Hermy had a… technical problem.

- And what would that be? asked Ron, obviously clueless.

- Never mind… said Harry. Drop the subject.

- But what was it?

- I said drop the subject!

- I WANNA KNOW! DON'T YOU?

- I do know!

- So, you know and you won't TELL ME?

- Ron, calm down…

- I WON'T CALM down!

- Harry was looking very embarrassed… He whispered to the girls:

- Um… I think we better leave… We'll see you!

He winked at Ginny, and then headed for the door, dragging an enraged Ron along…

- Finally alone! Ginny sighed.

- What did the guys talk about?

- About what?

- About you not being there at the burial…

- You weren't there too!

- But what about you?

- Oooh… well…

* * *

Flashback:

_Blaise was watching in horror and disgust his best friend kissing that know-it-all mudblood. How could he? Betrayer! Liar! _

_He heard a small chuckle near him…_

_Hay, what are YOU doing here? he asked._

_I should ask you the same question, death eater! replied a red-headed girl._

_You're going to pay for what you've just said! _

_Ginny was waiting for him with her wand in her hand hidden behind her. She thought he would fire a spell or something. Instead, he just stared at her up and down, thinking the same thing as Harry thought about her the night of the Masquerade Ball._

_You know, you're kinda hottt…_

_How dare you!_

_She slammed Blaise in the face and left…_

End of flashback…

* * *

Hermione was laughing so hard that her tummy hurt… She was kind of angry at Ginny for following her, but she couldn't help but laugh…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Malfoy's manor, Blaise was thinking back at what happened. He didn't know whether he should tell Draco what he had seen or just let it go… He knew that well he saw his best friend kissing that know-it-all mudblood, but maybe, just maybe it wasn't Draco… Maybe somebody else took the Polyjuice potion and transformed himself into Draco… But that's not possible…

Blaise couldn't accept the idea of Draco kissing Hermione…

* * *

Draco was lying on his king size bed… He was thinking back at that kiss… Smooth, gentle, but somehow powerful… The vain mudblood-hater of all time (lol) was in a strange state. He was feeling something he had never felt. At the beginning, it was just like a challenge for him. Gain the heart of the enemy and then crush it. Like he had done thousands of times with other girls. It was just a game. Just a fling, nothing more…

But there was something more this time. Something different, but pleasant. Indescribable…

Was she worth taking the risk of being dishonored if someone would find them together? Was she worth taking the risk at –maybe- the cost of his life? He asked himself, thinking of Potter and Weasley who would kill him without any hesitation if they'd ever found out. His mind and conscience were screaming 'NO!" in his head, but the light voice of his heart murmured a little 'yes'…

* * *

A week passed. Ron knew something was going on. He just knew it. Hermione who was always alert, attentive to everything was now always dreaming…Harry noticed that too.

Both of them were talking about that in Harry's room.

- Let's spy her! said Ron.

- WHAT?

- I said let's spy her!

- What's gotten into you? Come on. Don't be so low, man. She deserves to be down once in a while.

- Down? You call that being down? She's not herself anymore! I don't know what's happening to her, but I'm going to find out!

- It can't be that bad… It's ot like she's under a curse or something.

- What do you know? Maybe she id! After all, maybe you-know-who…

- Come on! That's ridiculous! interrupted Harry.

- You never know… Everything is possible.

- Ron. Be reasonable. We're her friends, so we trust her.

- That's exactly my point! We're her friends so we have to protect her!

- Ron, calm down. She's fine!

- Maybe not! And STOP commanding me! You're not my mum!

- But you have to respect her privacy!

- Whatever, dude. I'm leaving.

- FINE!

- FINE!

Ron left, leaving Harry stunned.

_This is so stupid! _He thought. _I got to ask Ginny what is really going on with Hermione, and I have to warn her about Ron…_

* * *

- Listen… said Draco.

Draco and Hermione were lying on the grass, in the forest near their city, watching the stars shining in the dark night.

- Yes?

- I know that we have kind of a weird relationship, thinking of the hatred between our two families, but…

He laced his fingers to hers.

- I… I love you.

She smiled and kissed him whispering:

- I love you too.

Behind the trees, a man smiled, seeing this eternal love.

* * *

So? What do you think? I'm so sorry that it is shorter than the other chapters, but I promise that the next one will be longer, and better! Oh, and I need your help: who do you think should marry Hermione and Draco? Dumbledore? I don't know… I need to find someone who will marry them. Please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm really busy right now! But remember: the more you review, the faster I tend to update!

Toodles!

Sweet-linc

P.S: If you didn't get what Ginny was saying about "Hermione having a technical problem", the "technical" problem was that Hermione hadher menstruation. Harry got that, but Ron, as usual, was completely clueless,lol.


	7. An engagement

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I've just re-read my first chapters, and I realized that I couldn't make Dumbledore marry Draco and Hermione since I wrote that he was dead! Please help me find someone who will marry them! Or else, I'll just invent someone... Anyway...

Well, here's Chapter 7! If everything goes well, I will publish Chapter 8 before two weeks' time! Consider yourselves lucky! Lol. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Small Quote**:_ God made guys first because he needed or rough draft before creating a masterpiece... _Unknown, but one of my favorite quotes!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my reviewers:

**manonL: **Hehe... Voici le Chapitre 7 ! Je sais que j'en aim is du temps, mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais! Kiss...

**myboydraco06: **Thx for reviewing! I'm glad to have new reviewers! Enjoy this chappy!

**Secret Murderer: **Well, if you must know, the one who saw them in the forest is... whoever is going to marry them! Well, thanks for your review, it helped me, but as I said before, I cannot make Dumbledore marry them! Anyway... Enjoy this chapter!

**Margarette: **Cool! Another new reviewer! I'm glad and touched that you think that my fic is one of the best! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: An engagement**

_At last, _thought Harry, _here she is._ Harry found Ginny in the heart of the maze of the Granger's manor. He was exhausted. He stopped, caught his breath and shouted:

- Gin!

The red-headed girl turned around:

- What? And why are you all red and sweaty?

- I've been looking for you in the whole castle!

- Oh... Sorry. So... What's up?

- I have to ask you something about Hermione.

- Fire away...

- Have you noticed that she's... kind of changed lately?

_God... He noticed... I hope that he doesn't know the truth! What shall I say to him?_

- Uh... no. What do you mean?

- Well, when we were preparing that potion the other day, she had it all wrong! Hermione has always been careful and attentive. But now...

- She can be down from time to time, you know.

- Ya, but I have a feeling that there's something else! I mean, Ron is so worried about her... He said that he was going to spy on her!

- WHAT? I have to warn her! And slap Ron's face! How can he be such a jerk?

Ginny left running.

- Ginny! WAIT!

She stopped.

- What?

- Listen... I've been meaning to tell you that I was sorry the other day.

- For what?

- You know, the night of the Masquerade Ball.

Ginny laughed. She thought it would be something more serious!

- Why are you laughing?

-Ugh... For nothing... I just thought that you would say something else! Anyway, it's okay, you're forgiven... It slipped off my mind already!

- Well... I did enjoy that night, and if you might consider us "re-doing it", I shall be around...

He winked. Ginny's face matched her red hair. She didn't know if he was just joking or if he was actually serious...

- I'll see, she replied, smiling maliciously.

Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and departed.

* * *

- You KISSED her? You actually kissed her? GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I thought somebody took the Polyjuice potion or something, but you're actually admitting it to me! This is INSANE, CRAZY, MAD!

- Shut up! I don't want the whole castle hearing what we're saying, interrupted Draco.

- Right. Fine. Whatever, replied Blaise. I'm only doing this because I'm your best friend, man.

- Thanks, I really appreciate it, said Draco ironically.

- So, what's up with this chick?

- She's not just some chick.

- What do ya mean?

- Well... Know that I'm only telling you this because I trust you, okay?

- Ya, I know, go on...

- I... I'm thinking of marrying her.

- WHAAAAAAAATTTT?

* * *

Ginny caught sight of Ron, who was busy reading (well, that was what it looked like, but he was secretly spying on Hermione who was reading on the couch next to him). She pulled him up, and slapped him in the face.

- Ow! What was that for? he asked angrily.

Hermione, who had been observing all this, asked:

- What's up with all this? Gin?

- Did you know that this jerk is spying on you?

- No... Wait... WHAT? RON! Why?

- It's NOT true!

- Yes, it is. Harry told me... You better explain this one, big brother!

_Bastard! _Ron thought.

* * *

After their fight, Ron set off angrily. Hermione was not crying, but shocked by Ron's behavior. Ginny was satisfied.

Ron was furious to everyone: to Harry, because he betrayed him, to Ginny because she made his plan fall apart, and to Hermione because he was sure that she was hiding something form him. He walked through the corridor and saw Hermione's cat lying on the floor, as if she was guarding Hermione's room.

_How odd, _he thought. He took the orange cat in his arm and saw a small note on the floor. He picked it up and read:

_Meet me at David's Creek this afternoon at 5._

_Love._

_Love? Love? Who is this from? I'll find out this afternoon! _Ron thought maliciously. He put back the note on the floor, the cat with it, and left.

* * *

At 5, Hermione used the Portkey to get to the meeting point. She thought she would land in a bar or something, but instead she landed in a small cave. At first, she was scared and humiliated because she thought that Draco had played her a trick (you never know... After all, she knew Draco only for a month and a half). She heard waves moving, crashing onto the rocks. She walked into that direction. Draco was standing on the beach, his bare feet in the water, starring at the horizon. Hermione joined him, lacing her fingers to his. The sun was almost set. Draco turned around to face Hermione and said:

- I've asked you to come here because...

I know why, she interrupted him, I've never seen such a beautiful place. I never thought that the sand could be so soft, the sea so clear. After all, all we see on the news is pollution...

- No, that's not it... Well partly. But that is not the main reason...

- Then, what?

- Listen, you know I love you, right?

- Ya... she said, hesitating as she didn't know what to answer...

- So...

He took a golden ring out of his pocket, slipped it on Hermione's ring finger, and stared into her wide surprised, but nonetheless sweet eyes:

- Will you marry me?

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say. It was very unexpected.

- I... Uh... Uh...

She took a big breath, thinking of what was happening to her.

- But... but... How will we do that? Who will marry us? Plus, we need witnesses and...

- I'll take that as a yes, then, interrupted Draco.

He kissed her on the lips as the sun disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 7 finally finished... Believe me, I'm not even at the half of my story. There's still a LONG way to go... Anyway, hope you liked it! 


	8. Betrayal

**Draco & Hermione: a Romeo & Juliet story**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thank you **Secret Murderer** to have reviewed! I was a bit disappointed to not have any more reviews... Anyway. Here's chapter 8! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it is one of my bests. Two chapters published in one week! A miracle! You guys are lucky! I don't know when the next chapter will be out... Enjoy and please review!...

* * *

**Small Quote**:_ Love is the miracle of life... _Unknown

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet even if I wish I was. If I did, I would be already famous…

* * *

Answers to my reviewer:

**Secret Murderer: **Thanks for your review! I think that Lupin marrying them is a good idea... But then I thought: what if it was Snape? It would be funny. Uh... Finally, I've decided that it would be Snape who will marry them but for another reason... You'll find out in this chapter! Things are about to get ugly... Lol. Anyway, keep reviewing, I'm glad to have at least one person who keeps reading my story! You'll see in this chapter if Ron discovered the truth about Hermione and Draco... Anyway, I'll stop chatting, lol. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

5 o'clock. Ron had been waiting at David's Creek for half an hour already. Someone approached. Ron looked carefully. NO. NOT POSSIBLE. It couldn't be HIM! NOOO! Ron refused to admit it. Blaise Zabini? How on earth... Ron watched him sitting down at a table and ordering a butterbeer. NO... IMPOSSIBLE... Why did she have to choose HIM between so many guys? No, it just couldn't be him... It couldn't be...

5:10. Where was Hermione? She had always been right on time. Anyway, it's possible that she was late since she was acting oddly lately.

The door of the café opened again. Ron gasped. Harry! What was he doing here? God... If Hermione shows up, things could get ugly. Harry saw Blaise and frowned. He pretended to not notice him and sat at the furthest table from Blaise's. This one hadn't seen Harry yet. He was busing flirting with the waitress.

5:15: Ginny entered in the café. Harry waved and she stepped towards his table. Ron went pale as he saw Harry kissing Ginny... He really wanted to punch his best friend but waited for Hermione's arrival. That's when he realized that the note he read earlier was addressed to Ginny and not to Hermione. He fumed.

Zabini noticed the two lovebirds and smirked. He got up and walked towards their table:

- What do you want? asked Harry, trying to stay calm.

- You don't need to be so rude, I'm just saying hi to your hot girlfriend.

Blaise winked. Harry was furious.

- If you ever dare touch her, I swear...

- Please, Harry, he's not worth it... interrupted Ginny. Go away!

- Fine, fine, I'll go just tosatisfy you, sweetheart... I'll check you out next time that we're alone...

He winked again at her and departed.

Harry turned to Ginny:

- What did he mean by 'next time that we're alone'?

- I have absolutely no idea and I'm not looking forward to it...

- So, you've been alone with him already?

Harry's eyes were full of hate.

- Well... no.

- You're lying.

- No, I'm not!

- Tell me the truth!

- I am NOT lying! You would rather trust him than me, huh?

- I've known you long enough to know whether you are lying or NOT! This date is OVER!

He departed, slamming the front door. Ginny shone into tears. She felt bad for lying to Harry, but she couldn't tell him what happened in the cemetery...

_He is going to pay... _thought Ron.

* * *

The next morning, Viktor Krum was leaving. The entire Granger family was in their manor's hall, saying goodbye to him:

- Come and visit us whenever you can, dear, said the duchess who was very fond of him.

- I will, thank you milady, answered Viktor. Thank you for your hospitality, Sir. It was a pleasure to meet you.

- And I, you.

- I hope I shall win your heart one day, Princess.

She didn't reply. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then, he drew out his broom and departed, followed by his employees.

* * *

- Ginny, we need to talk.

- Fire away, Hermy!

- Okay, well not here in the Gardens. Let's go up to my room.

They ran up to Hermione's room. She locked her door and closed the curtains. She put a charm so that no one outside of her room could hear what they were saying.

- Wow, this is some kind of a big secret, said Ginny.

- Ya...

- So what's up?

- Listen... Um... I... Well... Will... Will you be my bridesmaid?

- Oh my God! You're getting married! Congratulations! To whom, if I may ask?

- I thought you'd guess! And it IS obvious!

- Viktor?

- NO! Why do you think he just left? And besides, I've already told you that I didn't like him. It's Draco, of course!

- WHAT? Well, I thought that it might be him, but... WHAT? You, a Granger, married to a Malfoy?

- Well...

- But... But how are you getting married? Nobody in this town will agree to marry you for sure. And are you completely insane? How do you know that he is the one?

- I... started Hermione.

- And, continued Ginny as if she had never been interrupted, I know that he's hot and all, but Viktor is too! I mean, why him? And why now? You have your whole life ahead of you, and you're getting married now? Get real!

- Ya... But I love him...

- Do you really love him? And does he lo... Oh my God!

- What?

- Let me look at your ring!

Ginny took Hermione's left hand. The ring wasn't really striking: it was simply made of gold.

- Oh, said Ginny disappointed, he didn't spend a lot of money on your ring...But why do you wear it? Aren't you afraid that someone might see it?

- Well, I was just wearing it now to see if you would notice. And it isn't as bad as you think it is. Look.

She took out her ring and showed to Ginny what was written on the inside. Carved in rubies, we could read: _Forever Love._

- Aww! That's so sweet! exclaimed Gin, I envy you, you know. I wish that I had a Prince Charming too, instead of fighting with Harry.

- Harry? I didn't know you guys were something.

- Well, we barely are. Yesterday was our first date...

- First date? And you didn't even tell me about it?

- There's nothing to tell... Zabini was there and because of him, we got into a fight... Stupid really...

-Well, why don't you apologize to him?

- Apologize? You don't even know what happened there? Harry should be the one apologizing to me! This subject is closed!

- Fine.

- Anyway, back to the main subject. You haven't answered my question yet.

- Which is?

- Who is going to marry you? Nobody in this town will ever...

- That's why we're not going to be married here.

- Where then?

- Er... well. In Paris.

- PARIS? What for?

- Er... Do you remember professor Snape?

- Don't tell me that professor Snape is going to marry you!

- He lives in Paris right now. And yes, he is going to marry us...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EWW...

After shouting of horror, Ginny busted out laughing.

- What is it? asked Hermione.

Ginny couldn't stop laughing.

- ­S... hahaha... Snape... hahahahaha... hahaha...hahahahaha... in... hahahahah... pr... hahahahahahaha... priest!

Hermione started laughing too. Ginny was rolling on the floor, her hands clenching her stomach because it hurt her too much. Hermione was nearly in tears...

When they calmed themselves down, Hermione continued:

- Snape and Draco are friends. you know how Draco was his favorite student back in Hogwarts.

- Duh! I know! But can we trust him?

- Well... I think so... But it is strange that Snape agrees that Draco and me are getting married. Anyway, that's the way it is.

- But... He hates you!

- Ya, I know... But maybe he's changed you know... Anyway, you never know what might be going on in his mind...

* * *

She didn't know how right she was... Snape was walking rapidly in the darkest streets of Paris. _The Lord will be pleased_, he thought. Ever since he saw Draco kissing Hermione in the forest, he knew that he could redeem himself to the Dark Lord by exploiting them. Marrying them would lead to the ruin of the two most powerful wizard families in Great Britain. Snape smirked. He entered in a deserted building, climbed some stairs and bowed to the man standing in front of him.

- All is ready, my Lord...

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts about Snape! Oh, and I need to ask you guys about something: In Paris, I'm planning to make Blaise (who is obviously the best man) and Ginny drunk and to get them married by mistake. I thought it would be funny. But that would make Ginny drunk the second time... Anyway, tell me what you think about this idea! 


End file.
